


Signed, Sealed and Delivered

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drugging, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 10 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N gets Fury an early Christmas present. Fury is not very jolly, or so they think.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 25





	Signed, Sealed and Delivered

It is the day before Christmas Eve and Y/N is sitting in one of the conference rooms, waiting for the debrief to start after having just gotten back with Bucky and Clint from a mission in the Maldives. Freshly showered, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, fuzzy reindeer socks, and a red cashmere sweater, she lounges back in her chair with a cup of hot chocolate while Bucky and Clint sit on either side of her when Fury, Steve, Tony, and Maria Hill walk in.

Fury tosses down a picture on the table of a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, dressed in only a bright red speedo and bound with his hands behind his back and a bright red and green bow on his head. "Agent y/l/n, would you care to explain what that is?"

"An early Christmas present for you, Director," Y/N grins cheerily while Bucky and Clint try to hide their grins behind their hands.

"And how exactly did this present end up unconscious in a broom closet of the Soneva Jani hotel?" Fury asks as he takes a seat opposite her.

"Well, you see, it happened like this..."

Y/N, Bucky, Clint had been tailing Thomas Riddle Jr for the past week while he was in the Maldives for a 'business trip'. In reality, he was setting up meetings between their good friends AIM and Hydra to exchange information and weapons of mass destruction.

Currently, y/n was lounging at the bar, drinking her pina colada (non-alcoholic, of course since she was on the job), while Bucky and Clint were hanging out on the lounge chairs close to Riddle and his entourage. From the corner of her eye, y/n saw Riddle get up and saunter his way over to her in his speedo, over-oiled chest gleaming and what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive smile, but in reality, just came off as creepy. She pretended to ignore him as he slid into the seat next to her and flagged down the barman. "One old-fashioned and whatever the lady is drinking," he ordered in a thick English accent. Once the barman left to make their drinks he turned to her, resting his hand on her lower back. "So, what is a goddess like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

Plastering a coy smirk onto her face she leaned in closer to him and batted her eyelashes, her hand landing high on his upper thigh. "I'm just waiting for a gorgeous, English knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet," she says sweetly as she hands him his drink.

"Well, gorgeous, it looks like today is your lucky day," he grins cockily as he downs his drink before taking her hand in his, "What do you say we get out of here, my damsel in distress?"

"Lead the way, handsome," she smirks mischievously as he leads her away from the pool area and into the hotel, unseeing of the two figures shadowing them. When they reached an empty hallway inside the main building she pushed him up against the wall, leaning in close to whisper into his ear, "What are AIM and Hydra up to?"

"They are planning a takedown of the Avengers facility in upstate New York in order to capture the Avengers and torture them until they are as compliant as little lambs that they can use to take down the UN and all governments apart of it," he slurs out as he drags his lips up and down her neck before slumping over and snoring quite loudly.

Y/N brings her hand up to her ear to press on the comm device hidden by her hair. "Did you boys get that?" she asks as she pushes Riddle off of her so that he falls to the floor and continues sleeping.

"Loud and clear boss," Clint says through the comms as he and Bucky round the corner with Bucky looking very much like a sulking child.

"Did he have to touch you so much? I was about 2 nano-seconds away from ripping his hand off," he pouts as he draws his girl into his arms for a tight embrace, the fabric of the camouflage wrap on his metal arm feeling delightfully cool on her sun-warmed skin.

"He was. This guy is lucky that serum took effect when it did," Clint snorts from where he lounges against the wall. "So, what do you wanna do with this guy until Shield gets here?"

Y/N gets a mischievous glint in her eyes that immediately spells trouble. Running up to their room, she comes back with the new instant-lock cuffs Tony designed as well as a red and green hair ribbon and some duct tape. Working quickly, she cuffs his arms behind his back, tapes his mouth closed and ties the ribbon into his hair in a pretty, festive bow before Clint and Bucky shove him into the maintenance closet since it wasn't safe to keep him in his room or leave him in the hall for anyone to see. After radioing Shield on where to find their prisoner, the three of them went back outside to enjoy the last of the warm climate before they had to head home.

"So you see, director, I just wanted to add a little holiday flair to brighten your day," y/n smiles innocently.

"I see. Well, luckily for you, once Riddle woke up and heard his own confession he was more than willing to provide us with all the intel we needed to prevent the attack, as well as shut down several other operations in exchange for the comfort and safety of the Raft. So, well done. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally ensure that you get back to back sparring sessions with agents Romanoff, Hill and Captain Danvers. Now get the hell out of here!" Fury dismisses them.

Bucky and Clint are quick to make their escape, but y/n turns around at the door to give them all a salute and a cheery "Merry Christmas!" before she's out the door and down the hallway.

Nick merely shakes his head, whispering beneath his breath, "Merry Christmas indeed, agent y/l/n."


End file.
